blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 69
is the 69th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Noelle Silva remembers a story that she once heard and thinks about how Vetto is the spitting image of the demon of the story. Vetto tells them that his overflowing mana is painting them with despair and making them shine. Finral Roulacase is hiding close by and thinks about how Vetto is a monster. Finral also thinks about how Vetto does have much more mana than Licht and that he should just leave through the hole that Vetto made. Noelle asks Asta how he is healed, and Asta replies that Kahono used the last of her mana to heal him. He adds that they are going to defeat Vetto and heal both Kahono and Kiato since someone out their should be able to do the same as Vetto's magic can. Asta then tells Noelle that her last attack put the fight back into him and that she is truly amazing like at the time that he first met her. Asta also says to leave the rest to him, and Finral wonders about what Asta is thinking in continuing to fight Vetto. Vetto asks what Asta can do in the state that he is in, to which Asta replies that Vetto should shut up and that he cannot just say whatever he wants. Finral thinks about how they cannot stand a chance against Vetto, and suddenly hears Asta tell Vetto that not giving up was his only weapon and that he will not give up until he gets what he wants, which shocks Finral. Vetto replies that he will teach Asta that his weapon is worth nothing and that he should take out the trash before facing Asta. Vetto attacks Gio, Kahono, Kiato, Magna Swing, and Luck Voltia but Vanessa Enoteca rescues them and restrains Vetto. Vanessa comments about how she should have come here drunk and that she now knows why everyone in the squad likes Asta so much. Vanessa continues to say that she will help them out. Vetto frees himself and fires a spell at them. Finral warps the spell back at Vetto, who deflects it away. Finral tells them that he cannot sit around in the background while his juniors are working so hard, but just thinks that he is dead. Asta and Vanessa are glad that Finral showed up, while Finral trembles. Vetto tells them that it does not matter how many there are since none of them will be able to put a scratch on him. Vanessa tells Noelle to protect the wounded, with which Noelle agrees. Vanessa then comments about Vetto's mana and how they would be dead if they were hit. Finral starts to panic, and Vanessa tells him that she will hug him and let him cry into her breasts if they win, so Finral agrees. Vanessa tells them that regular attacks will not do and that Asta's attacks will have to do, to which Asta agrees. Vanessa also says that she and Finral will not let Asta die, and they all shout to get started. Asta then charges at Vetto, who counters by firing a spell. Finral warps the spell back at Vetto but he easily diverts the spell away. Vetto thinks about how his long-ranged spells are either dispelled by Asta's Anti Magic or warped back at him by Finral, and then thinks about how good Finral's speed and accuracy is. Vetto decides to defeat them in close combat, but Asta is warped behind Vetto. Vetto easily figures out what they were doing and attacks Asta, but Asta uses Venessa's string to jump upwards. Vetto follows Asta by looking up, but Asta has jumped through another portal to below Vetto and manages to land a hit while saying that he will defeat Vetto with his weapon. Fights *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used References Navigation